when Bella gets hyper
by twilightfanatic247
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if bella had a best friend named Leslie and they got hyper at the Cullen house first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wonder what would happen if Bella had a best friend named Leslie and they both got hyper one night at the Cullen's house??????**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did I would make me Bella and have me date Edward**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(bpov)

" are you ok love" Edward asked me. "why yes Eddiekinz I am fine" I said when Leslie and I walked in holding 10 Walmart bags full of toys. "since when do you call me Eddiekinz" he asked me confused "ssssssiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnccccccceeeee I gotters candy dummy" I said "whatever" Emmet comes walking in and spots the PS2 and the games we got for it which included sing star games and sing it games we also had a few dance dance revolution games. "wooooooow want to play sing it 2???" he asked with a puppy dog look on his face. "ok cuuul" Leslie and I said in unison. "ooo brother " Edward said annoyed

We got the PS2 set up and I sang first. I stared to sing "this ain't a secne it's a arms race" by Fall Out Boy. After about 3 min. of singing the song was over and I got a almost perfect score. Next was Emmet he sang "when I grow up" by the Pussycat Dolls. Everyone was laughing and rolling on the floor. Last was Leslie and she sang "Billy's got his beer goggles on" by Neal McCoy. Everyone was laughing harder than before because I was dancing and acting the song out the entire time she was singing.

We than played DDR Emmet went first and danced to since you've been gone and the player he had was some disco guy with a big afro. It was than Lesis turn and she danced to ops I did it again and we all were laughing over her song choice. I chose centerfold and everyone was laughing except for Edward he was looking like he was in a house full of lunatics. While we were dancing Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle walked in and were laughing along. This kept up for the rest of the night and in the end Edward joined in and so did everyone else.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Please R/R and be nice this is my first fanfic ever so don't be mean!!!**

**The next chap will be long and better **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Godzilla

This is the 3rd time I've typed this

Disclaimer

******************************************************************************************

BPOV

Les lets play Godzilla' I said

Ok partner Bella" Les said

AAAAAAAWWWSSSOOOMMMEE" I said

We made a Lego replica of NYC and LA.

Time Square was awesome

It was just like it. It was green and gray and brown and all the in time square.

Central Park was really green and beautiful

It was perfect.

EPOV

Carlisle was at the hospital and the rest of us were out hunting.

I was worried about Bella and the house

I'm going home" I told the others

AAAAAAWWWWWWW come on Edward" Emmet said

Just go Ed" Alice told me

OK I'm going" I told them

I got there in just under 2 sec.

I was shocked at what I saw.

Bella and Leslie were arguing over if Godzilla had babies

Eddiepookinz tell Weslie thaty Godyzilia hady babbypoos" Bella wined to me

"LETS JUST WATCH THE DANG MOVIE" Les said

FINE LETS WATCH THE DANG MOVIE" Bella yelled back as she stomped of to get the movie.

And so we watched the movie

CPOV

I got home from the hospital and went to the living room. When I got there Bella, Les and Edward were sitting on the coach watching the end of a movie.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW" Bella and Les yelled in unison

A guy just got ate by a baby Godzilla.

What are they watching I thought?

BPOV

The movie was now over and everyone was home.

SEE I told you Godzilla had babies" I told Les and I kept on rubbing it in her face as we ate more candy and other sweet treats.

************************************************************************

I hoped u liked it I seriously wrote it 3 times because my computer kept on closing the story

U know what to do be Nice and R&R the chapter and if u have any ideas on what I should write about just tell me

I'll try to update soon


End file.
